Romance of a Mafia Member REWRITTEN
by 9CatLives
Summary: I got it rewritten! This time it's femLovina and she more hot tempered. It's where Lovina and her sister are sent to the states when their mafia boss of a grandfather is caught. This is the romance story of her and Antonio


I groaned.

Why did we have to go to school? We were mafia members for fuck's sake!

Well, key word in there is 'were'. My shoulders sagged as I remembered what had happened.

Nonno, a major Sicilian mafia boss, had been caught red-handed, literally. But before the investigation started, he sent us, his granddaughters and fellow family members, to Boston, in Massachusetts, United States of America. He set us up for a place to stay, jobs and a school, unfortunately.

"Hey, sorella," my skipping sorella, Feliciana, called to get my attention.

I grunted in response.

"What do you think these people will be like? I've never met an American!" she squealed.

"I don't give a fuck, but they're probably just the same jackasses and assholes back in Sicilia." I answered.

"But this is America! The land of the free! That's why we were sent here, right?"

I glanced at her, checking if she was serious.

I gave out a laugh.

"America may be known as the land of the free, but that doesn't mean shit. Hell, it may even be the cause of it. America brings in all these people from faraway lands, including Italia and Sicilia, but a lot of those people are bad. This place has a mafia just the same, though they call it the mob and it sucks, but it's still like ours back home." I explained.

"Hmm." She was taking in what I said. She was slow like that.

"Whatever!" she smiled.

I sighed at her stupidity.

I suddenly felt great pain in my face.

I backed up and prepared to yell at the fucker I ran into but realized it was a wall. I glared at it until Feliciana started shouting.

"We're here! We've arrived at Hetalia International!"

We walked down the halls of the normal wing, heading to our first period, math, with Mr. Wolfgang Beilschmidt.

When we previously went to the office I had noticed the place is split into 3 wings, instead of by age.

The section with regular classrooms is in this wing.

I noticed a clock on the wall, and saw that we were already 5 fucking minutes late.

I growled in irritation and grabbed Feliciana's hand. "Come on idiota! We're late!" I yelled as I started sprinting.

I stopped in front of math-9. I looked down at my sorella. I basically dragged her so she wasn't even fucking conscious.

I squatted down and started hitting her with a stick until she woke up.

"H-hey! Stop hitting me! Why would you even do that?" she whined.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"BECAUSE SOME FUCKING USELESS AIRHEAD MADE US LATE AND I HAD TO DRAG IT TO CLASS!" I scold her.

She nods, lowering her head in guilt.

I knock on the door, and after hearing the 'come in' I opened the it and went in, my sorella following close behind.

Our teacher was a tall guy with shoulder blade length blonde hair, plus a side braid, with cold blue eyes.

"Class!" all earlier noise ceased.

"These are our new students. Treat them well." He commanded.

A chorus of 'yes's and 'yeah's sounded through the classroom.

"My names Feliciana V. Vargas! Nice to meet you!" my younger sister went first, but before I could introduce myself, she did.

"And this is my older twin sister Lovina R. Vargas. Be careful when making friends with her since she gets violent and is short tempered!" I glared death rays into her head. "Violent and short tempered?" I murmur to her.

She nervously chuckles.

I snarl as we head to our seats. We're on opposite sides of the classroom. I'm on the right hand side, last column, second to last. The best window seat.

Sitting down I observe the surrounding people.

In front of me is a blonde guy, blue eyes, with square gasses wearing a superman T-shirt and a brown pilot's jacket.

To my right, a kid with nearly no presence and I only saw him because I was used to people erasing their presence. Throughout class I noticed he never got called on even though he would be the only arm raised, but that was unsurprising. He looked very similar to the one in front of me, but had longer hair, with a bit of a wave, had a curly colic, round glasses, and was hugging a polar bear. I wondered if that was even allowed.

Behind me was a younger looking girl with short blonde hair, I'm surrounded by blondes, with a blue ribbon in her hair. She had pretty emerald green eyes.

After class people crowded around me introducing themselves.

I was barely able to identify the three blondes as Alfred F. Jones, Mathew Williams, and Lili Zwingli.

Through the mass of people, I tried to see how Feliciana was doing.

She was completely able to listen to their introductions, chat, and then move on to the next one in seconds. She certainly was a quick talker.

But what really irked me was that there was a blonde, looking very much like the teacher that she stood by and chatted to the most. A petite Asian boy was also standing close, but only listening.

Something about him just made my blood boil.

It might have been souly because he was standing near my sorella, since I am a bit protective, but there was something more… that reminded me of potatoes.

I glared fiercely at him, and he seemed to notice since he kept frantically looking around.

I smirk as I think of all the possible ways to make him squeal.

I barely made it out of the classroom, and that's saying something. We're known for fast feet and quick get aways.

But as I was walking to my next period, I was shocked to see Feliciana clinging on to that, that, potato bastard!

I stormed over to my sorella with evil thoughts that only devils could think of.

"Oi, potato bastard! What the fuck do you think you doing with my sorella?" I yell at him.

"Potato bastard? Wait, what do you," he was cut off by Feliciana. "Sorella! Don't be mean to Luddy!"

"Luddy? WHAT SICK THING DID YOU DO TO HER?!" "Nothing, I" "No more excuses! I'll fucking kill you!"

I screeched and pounced, but Feli started crying and the whole ended with a very confused potato bastard, a sniffling Feliciana going to science, and a very pissed of me going to Spanish.

I open the door of my classroom and walk in. No one stops to look up (except one particular Spaniard) as I enter.

I head to the front.

"Um, I'm the new student, Lovina R. Vargas." I tell the teacher.

She had tan skin and dark brown hair in a bun held by a pink flower. She had bright green eyes and wore a red elbow-length shirt and jeans.

"Right! You'll be sitting in the upper right hand corner. You're Italian, so you got boosted to Spanish 2, but you'll still have my son as your tutor. Please enjoy my class!" she said with a smile.

I stiffly nodded.

I went to my seat and started watching what everyone else was doing.

The guy in front of me was a blonde with gelled up hair and blue eyes. He was tall and big, tightly fitting into his desk.

Another blonde guy, but smaller, sat next to him. He had a blue cap and cross clip. He, after some begging, helped the other guy with his notes.

The guy sitting next to me was… staring. He looked very much like the teacher but with short hair and was tall.

I rapidly tapped my pencil as sparkling green emeralds watched my every move. In my book, that was a bad thing.

I couldn't take it anymore and politely asked him to stop. "Why the fuck are you staring at me? It's fucking creepy as hell. Stop it shithead." Okay, I didn't really _ask_.

He chuckled. "It's because, senorita, you're so cute~!"

I froze in shock. Did he just call me, the fucking **granddaughter** of a mafia boss, _cute_? Even so, I felt my cheeks burn.

"What the fucks wrong with you? Me cute? Are you fucking messed up?" I harshly whisper back.

His smile grew. "What the fuck are you smiling about?"

"Lovi look just like a tomato!"

My face became as red as the very blood I've spilled.

"D-d-don't ever call me a fucking tomato every again! And what the fuck is a 'Lovi'?"

"You're a Lovi!" he answered cheerfully.

"You're such a fucking bastard!"

He just smiled as the class period ended.


End file.
